


Don't leave

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, i was a little emotional when i wrote this, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell is sad about the fact that Zlatan is leaving, they have one discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> I have write this after the game of "Coupe de France" i was kinda emotional when i wrote this, because it's was the last game of Zlatan and also i have saw some stuff about him & Maxwell that i decided to do this.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Everyone was talking about the fact that Zlatan was leaving Paris and it's been hard for Maxwell, because Paris want to do one offer to Maxwell.   
Maxwell doesn't want to be alone and without Zlatan anymore. Yeah, he has done this one time, but that enough. He would go whenever where Zlatan would go, but what if the team doesn't want Maxwell...   
He was so sad because of this, he tried to not show it but it's been hard...

"What Happen?" Say Zlatan when he hugged Maxwell at their home.

"Nothing..." say Maxwell

"Don't do this to me, I know you for years..."

"I don't want you to leave me... and be at one place where I'm not with you..." he begun to cry, he has said to himself to not cry but it's was hard.

"Maxwell... I love you, nothing will change for us..."

"But... you will leave and maybe I can't be with you" Zlatan kisses Maxwell

"I will do my best for when I sign one contract that you sign with me. We are one package deal"

Maxwell tried to smile

"And maybe I'm not totally leaving Paris, maybe I could rest in Paris"

"But what about you said?"

"Let's say it's for the journalist I have done this"

"Zlatan, you are.."

"Wonderful? Amazing? Crazy?"

Maxwell was laughing

"Yeah, I'm all of this I know this and also I love you"

"I love you too"

They kiss for a long time, and cuddle. For the moment they don't know the future, but right now they are together.

**END**


End file.
